The present invention generally relates to golf training and teaching aids and, more particularly, to swing training devices of the type in which a student stands adjacent the device and swings the golf club while maintaining contact with a guide surface of the device.
Many factors come into play during a golf swing which determine whether the intended shot is properly executed. A few of these factors include the golfer's grip on the club, the golfer's alignment both with respect to the intended target area and with respect to the ball, the golfer's leg "action" or movement during the swing and, of course, the golf swing itself. Of these, the golf swing itself is the most difficult aspect of a golfer's game to either correct or at least alter in a way that results in consistently improved golf shots.
Often times, accomplished golfers who have played and/or practiced enough golf to have thereby developed a proper golf swing into a naturally reflexive or habitual motion are referred to as having "grooved" their golf swing. Of course, even golfers having higher handicaps, i.e., those golfers who generally score well above par, may practice and/or play on a continuous basis and thereby "groove" a swing into a naturally reflexive or habitual motion. The problem with this latter group, however, is that an improper swing has been "grooved" or developed as a naturally reflexive or habitual motion. This improper, but now natural or habitual, swinging motion of this latter group of golfers is one that is very difficult to correct.
Golf swing training aids have been developed for helping golfers to "groove" or develop a swing into a naturally reflexive or habitual motion. Many of these devices generally involve the use of a curved frame structure having a guide surface along which the golf club shaft travels during a golfer's practice swing. If used repeatedly, these devices will all help the golfer "groove" or develop a swing which follows the guide path defined by the practice device. The problem with current and past devices of this type, however, is that the path defined by the guide surface in each case is not a proper swing path and, therefore, these devices generally cause golfers to "groove" or develop improper swings.
Specifically, devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,927; 3,341,208; 3,489,416; 3,730,531; and 4,949,974 all suffer from the undesirable probability of causing the user to develop an improper golf swing. Generally speaking, devices of the type disclosed in the above patents include a guide member or surface which lies in a single plane. Although, in some of these devices, the guide member or surface may be adjusted to a reflect a different guide plane and although this guide plane may correspond to the initial plane in which a golf club shaft travels immediately upon take away of the club head from the golf ball, a single guide plane simplifies the true motion of a proper golf swing to such an extent that these devices may do more harm than good.
Golf swing training devices have also generally been bulky and therefore cumbersome to transport, set up and use and have further been incapable of easy break-down after use. Due the bulk and complexity of these devices along with their inability to be easily broken down, these devices have necessarily been expensive to manufacture and transport. Moreover, as completely rigid frame structures are employed in these devices, expensive manufacturing methods are necessary to form the curved guide members which form a part of the frame structure.
A golf swing training aid is therefore needed which, most importantly, helps golfers to develop proper swings, but which is also inexpensive to manufacture, easy to transport and easily set up and broken down.